Realidad
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Un día cálido y Draco solo desea permanecer solo. Jamás pensó que se enamoraría del, jamás de los jamases. Había dolido, había sido feliz y luego dolido doble y triplemente. -.Drarry.-


Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Aclaración; One-shot **¡DRARRY!** Es decir relación Yaoi, Chico-chico. ¡SI NO TE GUSTA POR FAVOR NO INSULTES!

* * *

**Realidad**

_Los sueños son como las nubes: se ven tan fáciles de tocar, pero son tan difíciles de alcanzar._

_(Anónimo)._

Respirar el aire puro era, sin duda, lo mejor de un día cálido.

Se dejo caer en la raíz de un árbol cerca del lago. Las clases, extrañamente, habían sido muy cortas y entretenidas. Bueno Pociones y Aritmancia, lo demás no.

Cerró los ojos inundándose de la tranquilidad y soledad del lugar, era genial. Estar en su sala común: no lo era. Pansy pululando y coqueteando _tratando_, inútilmente, de convertirlo. Theo siempre leyendo y haciendo deberes. Blaise con sus perversiones y conquistas de un día. Goyle siempre triste.

Sintió el crujir de hojas y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

Verde. Unos ojos verdes y brillantes le miraban curiosos.

— ¿Te has escapado de mi?

Lo había olvidado, pero él no estaba en su sala común así que debía ponerlo así. Afuera: Harry y sus constantes besos y caricias. De eso, no se aburría.

—Claro que no.

El moreno sonrió y se rascó la nuca desordenando, aun más, su cabello.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

—Solo necesitaba salir de mi sala común.

_Y alejarme del mundo_, pensó.

—Aún no te acostumbras.

Draco lo miró un momento.

Jamás pensó que se enamoraría del, jamás de los jamases. Había dolido, había sido feliz y luego dolido doble y triplemente.

Harry estuvo saliendo con Ginny Weasley en sexto (había dolido), luego terminado (fue feliz) y vuelto en el nuevo año que todos cursaban (doble dolor).

No sabía cómo… no lo entendía aún, pero fue en febrero donde todo Hogwarts quiso celebrar San Valentín: una fiesta donde el alcohol había hecho estragos en muchos y bueno, suponía que Potter había peleando con la pelirroja porque de otro modo no se explicaba la confesión del moreno y todo había surgido ahí.

Luego de la fiesta, días después, Potter le miraba, o mejor dicho no, con algo de vergüenza por lo que le había dicho. Después de semanas completas de lo mismo fue en un pasillo donde se habían hecho un roce, inocente, de hombros, luego de bocas y ya a finales marzo habían acabado en la sala de menesteres haciendo el amor como jamás pensó.

Y habría quedado ahí. Draco se conformo con eso; más bien dicho no, pero era eso a no tenerlo nunca. Pero él no conocía tan bien a Harry Potter, porque el moreno no lo quiso dejar como un simple desliz. Ya que se lo confesó a su "novia" y terminaron. Escandalosa y vergonzosamente.

Desde ese minuto todos supieron la razón de la ruptura; una infidelidad, pero nadie supo con quien. Draco creyó que para Potter solo había sido sexo casual, pero no él quería una relación.

Los amigos del se lo había tomado bien. Muy bien, extrañamente. Especialmente Weasley y Draco sabía, sabe, que para Harry la aprobación del era importante. El rubio pensaba que algo tendría que saber la comadreja de su hermanita para aceptar la ruptura y posterior noviazgo de su amigo.

— ¿Podríamos ir a Honeydukes este sábado?

Sus padres también lo había tomado bien. Sin exaltaciones ni desmayos. Narcisa le había extendido una invitación a cenar a Harry después de terminar Hogwarts. Incluso su padre, ¡Merlín! Que abría tomado ese día, le había dicho "Ya era hora, hijo".

— ¿Solos? O con ¿Hermione y Ron?

Él se encogió de hombros —Solos, supongo.

Su relación se había hecho evidente en pociones, para variar. Una mensajito de Harry hacia Draco y una intercepción de Pansy que estaba en medio. Todos lo habían sabido allí.

Ahora podían besarse en público e incluso se sentaban, bueno Draco se sentaba de vez en cuando con los Gryffindors.

— ¿Estás muy callado hoy? ¿Si quieres me voy?

Draco lo miró.

—No, lo siento es que todo es muy irreal —susurró.

Harry se acercó a él. Draco abrió sus brazos y lo abrazó.

— ¿Qué es lo irreal?

—Esto —dijo besándole la frente—, tú y yo. Tus amigos. Mis padres.

Harry lo miró.

—Todo es real.

Lo beso intensamente y le sonrió.

—Muy real.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Draco! —un zarandeó— ¡DRACO!

—Que… —pestañeó. La maldita luminosidad era horrible.

—Es tarde. Llegamos tarde a desayunar y a clases.

Gimió. Odiaba a Zabini.

Casi con los ojos cerrados se levantó y con la ducha terminó de despertar. Se vistió tan rápido que el mismo quedo impresionado.

Suspiro. Y salió de allí.

— ¿Estás bien? —Theo se puso a su lado.

— ¿Tú también te has levantado tarde?

Él sonrió —Sí, deberes ya sabes.

_No, no lo sé_, pensó.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el gran comedor. Más adelante iban Blaise y Pansy. Suponía que Goyle ya estaría devorando todo.

Cuando entraron el Gran Comedor estaba lleno. Se sentó junto a su amigo e inmediatamente la comida apareció.

— Sabías que…

Y Theo comenzó a hablar de algo extraño que no entendió.

Sus ojos grises viajaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

El trió de oro desayunaba.

Sus manos apretaron el tenedor cuando cierta pelirroja beso a su… a Potter (tercer dolor). No, el tercer dolor era la puta realidad.

Era así, "todo es real" y pura mierda. ¿Cuántos meses llevaba soñando lo mismo? ¿Cuántas? Y nada era real. Todo era un maldito sueño, demasiado bello para ser cierto. Todos aceptándolo y siendo felices.

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó Theo.

Draco no lo miro.

—Creo que me duele la cabeza —le dijo.

—Te ves mal.

Lo estoy. ¿Cómo estarías tú si la persona que amas te odia y esta con otra?

—Deberías ir a la enfermería.

—No, creo que se me pasara. Dormir mucho me hace mal.

Y soñar con Potter peor.

Mucho peor.

Solo eran sueños, simples sueños. Anhelos o miedos del propio subconsciente.

Los sueños, sueños son.

Pero los sueños se pueden hacer realidad, pero no con Harry Potter como protagonista.

Suspirando comenzó a desayunar, pensando que aquel día sería muy, muy, largo con aquella parejita caminando y besándose por los pasillos.

Odiaba la realidad.

Odiaba su realidad y que Potter no estuviera en ella.

_Vivo en sueños_

_Quiero despertar_

_Y darte mi amor de verdad_

_Vivo en sueños_

_Quiero despertar_

_Para que sea realidad_

_Vivo en sueños_

_Quiero despertar_

_Estoy harto de imaginar_

_Vivo en sueños_

_Ya quiero despertar_

_(Reik - Vivo en sueños)_

_._

_._

* * *

Hola a todos.

¿Triste? Sí, pero tenia que escribirlo.

Solo decir que esta basado en la canción al final. Un grupo que me fascina "Reik" y la hermosa canción "Vivo en sueños". Si la llegasen a escuchar... omitan la parte en la que dice "Tu pelo al caer" a menos que se imaginen a Harry con pelo largo.

Espero les allá gustado.

Bye :)


End file.
